Rushed to the Hospital
by Myfanstory
Summary: This is my own version of Law and Order SVU season 17 episode 7 "Patrimonial Burden". Amanda is rushed to the hospital due to bladder and pregnancy complications. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. Amanda's father comes to see his daughter after hearing what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Rushed to the Hospital

This is my own version of Law and Order SVU season 17 episode 7 "Patrimonial Burden" and this is only going to be a fanfiction story for the beginning of the episode. Amanda is rushed to the hospital due to bladder and pregnancy complications.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on. I will only write about my own version of this scene in the episode and I'll write more versions to other episodes in another fanfiction.**

 **I will hopefully be posting more stories on Fanfiction.**

 **Rushed to the Hospital**

 **Chapter 1**

Amanda and Carisi enter the office of the Medical Examiner on 433 East Street on Thursday, September 10, 2015 and they meet with Dr. Chung. She sees that Amanda is very pregnant. She is about 8/8 and a half months pregnant with a baby that was conceived during the storm in February of 2015.

"Detective Rollins, congratulations. Can I get you a chair?" Dr. Chung asks.

"No. I'm okay. What did you find on Carisi's jacket?" Amanda asks.

Dr. Chung has information about the Baker family's DNA. She got DNA from Carisi's jacket with 3 different sets. The one set is a female relative of Carisi's and he says that it's his new niece and that she drools a lot. Dr. Chung explains that Tate's biological father isn't related to Frank Baker. There are not hits on the DNA but Dr. Chung explains further. Carisi looks up at the big screen where it shows Tate's name and that it says Tate Baker. Amanda begins to experience intense pain and she feels some urgent urination.

"Hey, Rollins." Carisi says.

Amanda is grabbing herself and she's fidgeting and in dire need of the bathroom very baldy time and as she feels that the urge is really intense. Dr. Chung and Carisi think that Amanda might have a urinary tract infection.

"Hey, you okay?" Carisi asks, concerned.

"I-I gotta pee. My bladder's full." Amanda replies.

"Okay. I got you." Carisi says.

Amanda whimpers as Carisi tries to help her but the urge to pee is so intense that she will not be able to hold it much longer. She had a lot of water and iced tea to drink before she and Carisi came to the office of the Medical Examiner on 433 East Street. Amanda even used the bathroom before leaving the station to find out the Baker family's DNA.

"Oh! Ahh!" Amanda complains.

"That baby is using your bladder as a trampolone." Dr. Chung says.

"She used the bathroom before leaving the station to come here." Carisi responds.

Carisi tries to help Amanda control her bladder but she still is fidgeting and in need of the bathroom. Amanda complains that she always has to pee so much due to the baby kicking her bladder.

"You did have that extra cup of iced tea and tons of water bottles since the last time you used the bathroom." Carisi says.

"I went before coming here and now I need to pee again all because I had an extra cup of iced tea and a lot of water bottles." Amanda complains.

Amanda really needs to use the bathroom. She's afraid that she's going to have an accident and pee on the floor in the office of the Medical Examiner. She must find a way to get to the bathroom on time or at least at the nick of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Carisi asks if there is a bathroom that Amanda can use since it's an emergency. Dr. Chung directs them to the closest bathroom. They get to the bathroom and there is a long line and that there are other girls waiting in the long line for a long time. Amanda goes and waits in the bathroom line and Carisi waits for her outside of the bathroom line. She waits 5 minutes and she leaves the bathroom line because she can't wait any longer.

"What's wrong?" Carisi asks.

"I can't wait any longer and I feel intense pain in my abdomen because of the pressure on my bladder." Amanda replies.

"I'll take you to the hospital so that you can use the bathroom there." Carisi says.

"Good because I can't hold it much longer. I'll try not to pee in the car." Amanda says.

Carisi and Amanda get in the car. Carisi starts driving to the hospital. Amanda complains that her bladder hurts. She squirms and jumps around in the front seat of the car while she's desperate to pee.

"Carisi, I'm gonna pee all over the seat." Amanda complains.

"It's okay. We're here now." Carisi responds.

Carisi drives to the hospital and they make it there. He helps Amanda out of the car as she starts grabbing herself in dire need again. They go inside of the hospital and find a doctor. Amanda says that she might have to pee in two urine sample containers since she has a very full bladder that might take longer to empty.

"What seems to be the emergency?" the nurse asks.

"I feel intense pain in my abdomen and I really have to pee." Amanda replies.

"Okay. Let's get you checked into a room and we'll have you collect a urine sample. I see that you're around 8/8.5 months pregnant. You poor thing. You must be so uncomfortable with the baby kicking your bladder." The nurse replies.

Carisi and Amanda follow the nurse to a hospital room. The nurse gives Amanda a hospital gown and a cup. Carisi walks Amanda to the bathroom, bringing the cup but forgetting the gown. Amanda asks Carisi to come into the bathroom with her since she might need help. Amanda is struggling to undo her pants.

"Are you going to need help?" Carisi asks.

"Yes, I need you to pull my pants and underwear down for me please." Amanda replies.

"Okay, hold still for a minute." Carisi responds

Carisi pulls Amanda's pants and underwear down for her and he helps her sit on the toilet. After Amanda sits on the toilet, Carisi leaves the bathroom and he closes the door. The nurse comes to the hospital room and she sees the hospital gown on the bed. The nurse knocks on the bathroom door asking to come in as she hears Amanda taking care of business. The nurse comes in the bathroom and she closes the door while Carisi waits for Amanda to finish her business.

"Amanda, you forgot your hospital gown rushing to the bathroom." The nurse says.

"I'm really sorry. I had to pee so bad that I forgot my hospital gown. Thank you. The cup is filled but I'm still emptying my bladder." Amanda replies.

"You're welcome. No rush." The nurse says.

Amanda is done peeing in the cup but she's still peeing in the toilet. The pregnant blonde hands the nurse the full cup and spills some of the liquid as she hands the nurse the cup. She hopes to finish emptying her very full bladder soon so that she can rest in bed so that she can relax.

"Wow, you really had to go. You filled the cup almost all the way to the top." The nurse says.

Soon, Amanda is done relieving herself and Carisi knocks on the bathroom door and the nurse leaves the bathroom. The nurse tells Carisi that Amanda needs help in the bathroom and he goes in the bathroom and closes the door. The nurse leaves the hospital room with the full cup and takes it to the lab in order to get the results.

"Do you need help?" Carisi asks.

"I can wipe myself, but I'll need help standing up again, and I'll need you to pull my pants and underwear back up." Amanda responds.

Carisi hands Amanda some toilet paper and she cleans up. After she finishes cleaning up, he helps Amanda stand up and he pulls her underwear and pants back up. Amanda flushes the toilet and washes her hands at the sink.

"Do you feel better?" Carisi asks.

"Yeah, I do. I feel so much better." Amanda replies.

Carisi then leaves the bathroom so that Amanda can change into her hospital gown. The nurse comes back in the hospital room and Carisi tells her that Amanda is done taking care of business in the bathroom and that she's changing in a hospital gown. The nurse knocks on the door and Amanda lets her in. In the bathroom, the nurse helps Amanda change into a hospital gown and they leave the bathroom. The nurse helps Amanda get into bed and she the pregnant blonde makes herself comfortable. The nurse tells Amanda that the results of her sample came back good, but she'll need bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy and for her to use the bathroom when she feels the urge and not to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amanda is now in a hospital bed with Carisi by her side after changing in the bathroom. She looks at Carisi and she sees him sitting in a chair next to her hospital bed. The pregnant blonde wonders why he's still here when she feels that she should be alone because of her mother who left her because she wanted to do the right thing because her sister was arrested.

"Why are you still here?" Amanda asks.

"Why do you think?" Carisi asks.

Amanda surprised that someone who be at the hospital by her side since her sister is in jail, the father of her baby is 4,000 miles away trying to stop sex trafficking, her mother left her, and she doesn't know where her father is. She has forgotten about her mother and she doesn't want to forgive her for leaving her. Amanda wishes that she has told her mother that she'll be a better mother than her.

"Rollins, you gotta take it easy." Carisi says.

"I'm okay. It was some bladder pain." Amanda tells him.

Amanda has never dealt with bladder pain during early pregnancy. She always thought that she would never have bladder pain during pregnancy. Amanda mentions that the nurse made a bathroom schedule for her in order to take frequent bathroom breaks.

"But the baby's okay, right?" Carisi asks.

"Yeah." Amanda says.

Amanda says that the doctors are going to run some tests so that they want her to stay. They want on bed rest when she leaves the hospital. She says that it's hard having a baby on her own. She tearfully tells Carisi that she won't be able to do this. Carisi tells her that it'll be okay. He knows that because his mother is at church, lighting a candle for you now.

"Besides Fin, you're my best friend." Amanda says.

"You need friends during this time. The father of your baby is away and your family is away too." Carisi says.

Amanda realizes that she has friends at SVU that can help her with the baby until the father returns from sex trafficking. She hopes that the father of her unborn child will come home to be with Amanda and the baby. She doesn't have her phone with her to let Declan know that she's going to be on bed rest.

"I want my daddy. I don't know where he is. All I know is that he's in a rehab facility in another state." Amanda cries.

"Amanda, it's okay. I'm going to find your father so that he can be here with you." Carisi says.

Carisi and Amanda talk about her father. She wishes that her father was with her so that he can help her with the baby.

"What's your happiest memory with your father?" Carisi asks.

"I was eight years old and it was Christmas Eve." Amanda replies.

Amanda tells Carisi that her father was a gambler and that her mother threw him out of the house because of it. She tells him that she only gambled because her former coworkers told her that her father killed himself when he really went to a rehab facility. Carisi responds by telling her that her father was trying to fight for his daughter.

"What happened when you were eight years old?" Carisi asks.

"He was looking for the big win that was going to make everything okay. We drove across the Florida state line and he took me and my sister with him." Amanda replies.

Amanda says that she felt safe with her father because she was daddy's little girl. If her father had the choice, he would have taken her and her sister to live with him after her mother threw him out of the house. Amanda says that she wishes that she and her sister went to live with her father after he was kicked out of the house for gambling.

"He wanted you and your sister with him." Carisi says.

"My sister and I waited in the car while he tried to get the big win. It was freezing and I remember our breaths fogging up the windows and we fell asleep." Amanda replies.

"What happened next?" Carisi asks.

"Daddy came back and I woke up. My sister was still asleep. He had this big smile on his face with a big wad of cash in his hand. He told me Merry Christmas, Mandy and that all of my dreams would come true." Amanda replies.

Carisi says that Amanda must've had a close relationship with her father. She was his little Mandy and his little girl. Amanda was always a daddy's girl. After her mother threw him out of the house, Amanda would cry about not seeing her father.

"When was the last time you saw your father?" Carisi asks.

"The last time I saw him was when he was released from the hospital due to a suicide attempt. He went to a rehab facility and he's still there. I get to talk to him once in a while." Amanda says.

Carisi asks about Amanda's father's suicide attempt. She responds that she wishes that it never happened. She was lonely after her father left. Amanda wishes that she can be with her father during her pregnancy.

"Your father tried to kill himself?" Carisi asks.

"Yeah. My rape kit was negative because Patton made me shower after I was raped. When he found out, we went home and he went into the bathroom and he overdosed on sleeping pills. I found him unconscious and I called 911. The ambulance came to my apartment to take him to the hospital." Amanda replies.

Amanda tells Carisi that when her father was in the hospital, a therapist came into his hospital room and recommended a rehab facility for people who have attempted suicide. She mentions that they video chatted as often as they could. Amanda was always a daddy's girl growing up.

"Sam Reynolds came to my apartment and told me that my father had killed himself. I cried until I made myself sick." Amanda says.

"What happened then?" Carisi asks.

"I was depressed. I tried to kill myself. I overdosed on sleeping pills. My best friend, he found me unconscious in the bathroom and he called 911. The ambulance came to my apartment to take me to the hospital." Amanda replies.

Carisi decides that he will find Amanda's father so that he can be with her. He needs to know that her mother abandoned her while she's having a baby. Amanda feels an urge to use the bathroom. Carisi gets up to leave the hospital room so that he can find Amanda's father.

"Wait, before you find my father, I gotta pee again." Amanda says.

Carisi calls for the nurse and she comes into Amanda's hospital room to unhook her from the monitor so that she can go to the bathroom. The urge isn't intense like it was when she came to the hospital. Carisi walks Amanda to the bathroom but she insists on going in alone.

"I'll wait here for you until you're done." Carisi says.

Amanda goes into the bathroom so that she can empty her bladder. A few minutes later, Carisi hears Amanda flushing the toilet and turning the sink water on so that she can wash up. Amanda comes out of the bathroom feeling relieved.

"How do you feel now?" Carisi asks.

"So much better." Amanda replies.

Amanda returns to her hospital bed and Carisi leaves the hospital room and he calls Atlanta Police Department to find Amanda's father. Carisi tells them that Amanda needs her father with her. They call her father and he's getting on a plane to New York right now. Carisi returns to Amanda's hospital room and he tells her good news.

"We found your father. He's on a plane and he's coming to New York to see you." Carisi says.

"I get to see him again. Maybe he won't leave me again." Amanda says.

Amanda hopes that she's still daddy's little girl. She hopes that her father won't leave her just like her mother left her. The nurse comes into the hospital room and she tells Amanda and Carisi that Amanda's father will be here as soon as he can. Carisi leaves Amanda's hospital room with the nurse and Amanda decides to take a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Carisi goes into the waiting room and he sees a man walking to the receptionist at a desk. He is wondering if the man is Amanda's father. He sees the man talking to the nurse. Amanda's nurse tells Carisi that the man talking to the receptionist is Amanda's father.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Amanda Rollins." the man says.

"And you are?" the receptionist asks.

"I'm her father." Mr. Rollins replies.

Carisi realizes that the man talking to the nurse is Amanda's father, Tony Rollins. He has come all this way from Arizona to see his daughter. He is wondering what is going on with Amanda. The nurse goes to Amanda's hospital room to tell her that her father is here and she is asking for him.

"She's in room 120." The nurse says.

"Thank you." Tony says.

Tony is ready to go see his daughter in her hospital room. He hasn't seen her since he went to rehab. He hopes that he and his daughter still have a close relationship. Carisi approaches Tony and introduces himself.

"Excuse me, Mr. Rollins?" Carisi asks.

"Yes?" Tony asks.

Carisi gets ready to meet Amanda's father for the first time. Amanda was right. He wants to see his daughter again after years of being apart. He hopes that Tony Rollins will be there for his daughter when she needs him.

"Hi, I'm Dominick Carisi. I work with your daughter, Amanda Rollins at Manhattan SVU." Carisi says.

"Yes, you called the Atlanta Police Department to find me." Tony says.

Carisi and Tony get to know each other. Tony is worried about his daughter. He wonders if she's okay and why she's at the hospital. Tony hopes that his daughter is okay and hopes that nothing has happened to her.

"What happened to my daughter?" Tony asks.

"Your daughter was rushed to the hospital due to bladder and pregnancy complications. We thought that she had a urinary tract infection, but it turned that she had a very full bladder." Carisi replies.

Tony is worried that his daughter might've had a urinary tract infection. If Amanda has a urinary tract infection while pregnant, she can go into pre-term labor. Tony hopes that Amanda doesn't go into pre-term labor.

"We went to find out about DNA from a family whose 13-year-old daughter is pregnant and the youngest kid, Tate Baker's birth father isn't related to Frank Baker. As the doctor explained further, Amanda felt the urge to use the bathroom and she started fidgeting." Carisi says.

"Did she have to use the bathroom when you guys got to the office of the medical examiner?" Tony asks.

"Not at first. She went before we left the station. She drank a lot of water and she had an extra cup of iced tea after her bathroom run at the station." Carisi says.

Tony wonders if Amanda is in her hospital bed or if she's in the bathroom. Carisi tells him that Amanda is fine. The nurse comes to the waiting room and tells Tony that Amanda is in the bathroom now and that she keeps asking for him. She goes back into Amanda's hospital room to check on her.

"When your daughter complained that the urge was really intense, I had to find a bathroom for her to use. We got to the bathroom and there was a long line of girls waiting to go in and Amanda waited in the long line." Carisi says.

Tony asks about what happened when Amanda waited in line to go to the bathroom. He is worried that something could have happened to his daughter while she waited for the bathroom. Carisi tells him that he waited for her.

"She left the bathroom line after 5 minutes because she couldn't wait any longer. Your daughter complained that she felt intense pain in her abdomen because of the pressure on her bladder. I drove to the hospital so that she could use the bathroom there." Carisi says.

"What happened when you arrived at the hospital?" Tony asks.

"The nurse came and Amanda told her that she felt intense pain in her abdomen and that she had to use the bathroom." Carisi replies.

Tony wonders if his daughter is okay. Carisi adds more to the story.

"Amanda went into the bathroom and she collected a sample. She filled the cup almost all the way to the top. When she was done, she felt a huge relief. When she was lying in bed, I told her to take it easy but she said it was just some bladder pain." Carisi says.

"Is the baby okay?" Tony asks.

"Yes, the baby's okay." Carisi says.

"Thank God. My daughter's okay. The baby's okay." Tony says.

"Your daughter is waiting for you, Mr. Rollins." Carisi says.

Carisi takes Tony to see his daughter. He is wondering if she wants him to meet his future grandchild. Amanda doesn't know if the baby is a boy or a girl. Tony already has two daughters and it would be nice if he had a granddaughter. Carisi walks with Tony to see Amanda. Tony is nervous about seeing his daughter for the first time in many years. Carisi tries to relax him as they get ready to see Amanda.

"Relax, Mr. Rollins. Your daughter will be happy to see you." Carisi says.

"How do you know?" Tony asks.

Tony is worried that Amanda won't want to see her father. He wishes that he never left her to go to rehab in another state. He should have fought for custody so that his daughters could live with him.

"She asked me to find you. Your daughter cried for you because she misses you so much." Carisi replies.

"I'm ready to see my daughter." Tony says.

Carisi and Tony enter Amanda's hospital room and they see Amanda in bed. She doesn't know that her father is here. Carisi approaches Amanda. She rubs her eyes after waking up from her nap and makes herself comfortable.

"Hey, Amanda. Good news. I found your father." Carisi says.

"Where is he?" Amanda asks.

"He's here." Carisi replies.

Tony walks up to his daughter's hospital bed. He doesn't know what to think or say. Amanda hopes that she's happy to see her father. He sits on her hospital bed hoping that his daughter will be happy to see her.

"Mandy, it's me." Tony says.

"Hi, Daddy." Amanda says.

Tony walks up to his daughter's bed and he embraces her. He doesn't want to be without his little girl anymore. He wonders where her mother is. He feels that her mother did the wrong thing by leaving Amanda alone to have a baby.

"I missed you so much, Amanda." Tony says.

"I missed you so much too, Daddy." Amanda says.

Amanda is happy that her father is with her now. She never wants to be without him again. She wonders if he's going to help her with the baby. His baby is going to have a baby and he knows that she shouldn't have to have a baby on her own.

"Your father's here and he wants to help you with the baby." Carisi tells Amanda.

"Where's your mother?" Tony asks his daughter.

"She went back to Atlanta all because I got Kim arrested. She did something bad again." Amanda says.

Tony is shocked to hear that his ex-wife left his daughter to have a baby on her own. He tells Amanda and Carisi that if he knew about his daughter's pregnancy before his ex-wife did, he could have come to New York to help his daughter with the baby.

"She went back to Atlanta? Are you serious?" Tony asks.

"Yes. She left me, Daddy." Amanda says.

"It's okay. I'm here now. I love you." Tony says.

"I love you, too." Amanda says.

Tony and Carisi stay with Amanda while she lays in her hospital bed. Amanda is happy to have her father back. Tony isn't happy that his ex-wife left his pregnant daughter because of his youngest daughter. Amanda tells her father that her sister is in jail now and he vows to never leave his daughter again. An hour later, Amanda leaves the hospital with her father and she is on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. She is happy that her father is with her and now she won't be alone for the rest of her pregnancy. Amanda realizes that she can never forgive her mother for abandoning her while she's having a baby.


End file.
